The Things We Did
The Things We Did is a thriller film. About Releaseddd Plot Heidi and Terry are a cute couple and do cute things together. The woman lives with her father, Roger, and younger sister, Meredith, and Terry is a lone wolf. Terry hosts a brilliant party one night and Heidi and her sister come along. As the night goes with joy, a young girl appears at the door and requests assistance due to her being lost. Heidi comforts the girl as the great host goes off to find help. The young girl, Jasmine, lovingly says that Heidi reminds her of her very dead sister. Heidi cries at this and they chatter about family life. Once the party has ended and Terry and Heidi drive Jasmine to her home, the youngest lass complains about what music the car radio is playing. Heidi finds her extremely disrespectful and begins to shout and insult her. Jasmine demands that they set her free and despite Heidi's protests, Terry does. Heidi goes after and decides to attack her and accidently kills her while doing so. The pair are both horrified by the situation and decide they must get rid of the body and return to the house as quickly as they can. The next day, Roger picks up Heidi and Meredith and questions them on why Terry looked barely alive. Meredith has no answer for this and Heidi makes up a joyful excuse, nervous gulping after. The film moves on a year and Heidi and Terry are now married. Terry still appears to be in trauma after the incident, while Heidi doesn't seem bothered. The film twisty turns when Heidi announces that she actually found it rather fun and wants to do it again. The scene ends with Terry's shocked face. As the film goes on, Terry attempts to contain Heidi and her murderous ways. She starts to argue with Roger for no reason and often cackles at things she didn't before, such as Meredith's butter being too hard to spread. Heidi takes it upon enough herself to stab a random girl, Anna, one night. Terry decides to thieve a girl, Olivia, and she claims to be eternally grateful to him. He later stocks up on two other girls, Kim and Brooke. Kim battles back the most and tries to trick Terry to free her. Her parents, Michael and Monica, and brother, Nathaniel, begin searching for her aggressively which Terry is worried about. At one point Brooke's father, Peter, appears at the door and gives Heidi a missing persons note about his daughter. She starts to get concerned also and kills her. She gets slightly wild and also murders one of her friends, Chloe, for no real reason other than she felt like it. She keeps this from Terry but he sees a story about her on the news and noticing how fake Heidi's upset is, realises what she has done. Olivia escapes at one point and comes across Meredith and believing that she is also evil, runs from her. Meredith chases after her and also phones Heidi, which causes Olivia to be brought back to the chambers. Despite Heidi giving a (ridiculous) excuse, Meredith becomes suspicious. Terry starts to feel even more guilty and interacts with the girls when Heidi isn't at home. Kim begs for him to let them go and starts to do so when Heidi returns and rages at him. She slaughters Olivia the same night. Roger soon announces that he has a fun family holiday for them all to go on and Heidi and Meredith are delighted by this, while Terry says that he will stay at home. Meredith becomes even more suspicious by this and starts thinking that Terry is a wild murderer dude. The family holiday is about to go ahead when Meredith decides to pretend to be ill and they postpone it. Heidi and Roger have a film night and Meredith sneaks away to the other folks' house. She finds a sleeping Terry and then finds a captured Kim and dead Olivia. She helps Kim to escape and Terry then appears, causing a horrified Meredith to stab him. He dies and as Kim tries to tell her about Heidi, Meredith tells her to shut it and to focus on getting out, which they manage to do. Meredith takes her back to Roger's house and when they get in, there is a face off between Kim and Heidi. The young lass tries to run but Meredith, not understanding, stops her and just believes she is fearful because of what she has been through. Heidi sends her an evil smirk to silence her. As Meredith tells them what happened, Roger phones the cops and Kim is left alone with Heidi. She tries to escape but Heidi takes her down and starts to strangulate her when Meredith enters again. In shock horror, Heidi claims that the girl attacked her and she had to stop her. Meredith is uncertain but finds it also a wee bit hard to believe her sister is a strangulator. She goes with it. When Heidi finds out that her sister murdered her hubby, she becomes an anger beast and decides to take Meredith and Kim to the car, telling Roger that it'll be faster to get them to the cops now. Kim struggles against this situation but Heidi smiles and assures her that she will be safe now. Heidi takes the girls to a hidden location and begins to attack them in the car, stabbing Meredith several times. Meredith, helpless, watches as her sister is confirmed as a strangulator as she once again grabs Kim and strangles her to death this time. Heidi bids her sister a goodbye and leaves the car and into the darkness. The film ends with a stabbed Meredith's eyes closing. Cast Penny Blawhite - as Heidi Gerald Galeeka - as Terry Joanne Smithalee - as Meredith Bruce Loruta - as Roger Madison Liro - as Kim Chris Tian - as Elijah Sara Rivers - as Brooke Jenna Dizevan - as Olivia Evan Leafv - as Nathaniel Derek GuyChap - as Michael Kimberly Wooooman - as Monica Keith ANOTHERMAN - as Peter Amelie Dane - as Chloe Kitty Kork - as Jasmine Anita Habe - as Anna